warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 ---- Spectral Wolves Specialist Unit Hi Algrim, my friend had replied and he is happy with your ideas with some renaming upon the units. We have ideas about adding a unit similar to the wulfen but different backgrounds its called Spectral Berserkers, a space marine unit specialist for their killing frenzy thanks to their survival of slaying tyranids as well as eating their meat that cause them to go berserk but still retain their sanity after. There will be new artworks for the chapter badge and I will reply it to you later. Thanks alot Breacher9391 (talk) 02:48, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Spectral Wolves 2 Hi Algrim, thanks for your writings and ideas. I have discussion with my friends and he decided to create 6 companies, the last one will be for the berserker company and the nuber will be 600 Here is the picture of each company + the new chapter badge, I do need your help in modify the space marine chapter image and the chapter badges based on the new badge. Thank you so much here is the chapter badge company 1-02.jpg|1st company company 2-03.jpg|2nd company company 3-04.jpg|3rd company company 4-05.jpg|4th company company 5-06.jpg|5th company company 6-01.jpg|6th Company Untitled-1.jpg|the picture on the lowest left is the new chapter badge New Chapter Thousand Blades, Might Require Proof Reading Hi Algrim, thanks again for your artwork, your amazing design, and your additional viking themed glossary to the Spectral Wolves. I have made new Chapter, Thousand Blades, It might require your help in proof reading as well as new images and chapter badges. The Chapter Badges is Hussar Helmet, without the wings and Blades surroounding the helmet. You could edit, add additional infos, creating excellent quotes, stories, campaigns, etc to the Thousand Blades Space Marine. Thank you so much Breacher9391 (talk) 02:41, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey Algrim, me again. I have two requests this time. 1. Would it be possible for you to remake Azriel based upon the wargear in his character page? I know you already made him, and it looks great, I just didnt give a whole lot of thought into his wargear before I asked. 2. Could you design a chapter badge for the Solar Wardens? If so, thanks! Also, thanks for editing my pages. I keep missing things or don't have time to fix them, and it was nice of you to go through and fix them. THank you so much TireKhorne (talk) 23:19, April 13, 2017 (UTC)TireKhorne CG artwork Thanks for the artwork, it looks very whovian! Dragonofelder 15:26, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Thousand Blades Hi Algrim, its Breacher again, your artwork is amazing and I love the Winged Hussar Space Marine. Thanks alot for your help. As for the chapter Badge, Im gonna look for new ones and there might be changes. Stay in touch.Breacher9391 (talk) 16:06, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Crimson Scorpions Hey, thank you for going over and making the chapter seem more interesting with your skill of words but a few problems. Now before you read this please remember this is criticism and me being defensive over how my chapter is formed as I want them to really stand out instead of just a basic "oh look I'm a son of the angel" type of deal. I love the work and all the help you supply this community and myself and I hope you keep doing so. But if you are going to make changes in my Crimson Scorpions at least run it past me first so I don't go to add on it and go "why are there scouts here" or "Why are there scouts when they become full battle brothers? LOGAR!!!" ya know? Anyways thanks for the help but I'm going to leave what I like you doing and what I don't like you doing to them so far. Starting with the negative. Things I don't like - 1. The chapter doesn't use scout marines as you have put in the chapter organization as they are very divergent from the codex. They view it almost damningly only agreeing with the thousand cap for each chapter although at times viewing this as a damnation as well as it has lead to the entire death of a chapter. Yes, it can help contain the black rage but that is why each siege force has 250 marines in it as they can quickly react to any brothers fallen to the black rage and mark it off as a casualty of a siege or void battle. 2. They don't use company really they are known as a siege force (siege force 1-4) as each one holds 250 marines ready to break down the walls of any Xenos or damned traitors. 3. The siege forces 2-4 are NOT reserves and serve just as actively in the battles of mankind as the 1st siege company. However, one company will usually be stationed at their homeworld resupplying and picking up new members as the other siege forces are fighting in the emperor's name. The first siege force does have more veterans than other siege forces but they make sure that the veterans are spread out evenly so that each siege force can host elite warriors. 4. SCOUT MARINES!!! sorry to bring this up again but in the recruitment process I made it strictly say that they are made full battle brothers after they are ascended to angels of death. There is no learning period of being a scout. They are put into one of the ranks of marines such as wall breakers, trench cleanser, siege breakers, and so on. However, they run siege simulations and training regularly so they have an idea of what to expect and how to perform. 5. The Wall Breakers use siege shields and combat this, however, is mostly my fault when I was writing so not gonna blame you for that one in any regard but eh still going to include in here. Things I like/love- 1. Your writing style. The way you write it makes it seem like someone has actually gone into the records of the chapter and is being read to by a servo skull or something. You make the writings flow really well with a rare moment of confusion. Even then it's easily overlooked as the next sentence brings the world to life. 2. Your independence of editing. Although this is double sided in my mind due to the scout reasons above. If you are helping someone make their space marine chapter come to life you will go in and edit the writings so it's easier and much more exciting to read. Plus my English not being the best I love it even more as it feels like I'm being mentored in a way. Although most of my writings were changed in the creation of the Crimson Scorpions I try my best to replicate the excitement and the flow you use to write chapters. 3. The artwork. Oh, my emperor, the artwork you make is simply stunning to me. It may not seem like much to you but it blows me away as I don't know how to do stuff like that. Making Mk 5 "heresy" pattern armored marines and other things like that I have no idea on how to do things like that. Yet you can make it reflect the chapter perfectly. I love that you are willing to make these little artworks for other people if they ask for help and that you look into their chapter and how to best reflect them in that artwork. 4. Your editing. I know I kind of said it in number 2 but it's true. You know how to work the format of this wiki and make things fall into place or reorganize things in a space marine chapter so it flows better. I find it to be pretty awesome you can do stuff like that. Again to say again this is not an attack on you this is just my opinions on what you have done when helping me with the Crimson Scorpions chapter. I would like to still have your help but perhaps run things by me first to see if it fits in my vision for the chapter before making them. If it's making a story flow better then go ahead freely. Things that are already established like chapter recruitment and you just touch it up so the wording is better is also okay. But making it so scout marines are in there even though after the trails and augmentation they become full battle brothers is heresy. Keep up the great work and edit for the emperor! (or chaos depending on what you working on). JordanAngel (talk) 08:04, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Talk a bit Hey Algrim , can we talk a bit on the enjin forums ? just to get some news since last time. Kaedmon (talk) 09:56, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for editing both Spectral Wolves, and Thousand Blades Hey Algrim, you did great and I would like to thank you for all your help and support across all my pages from Storm Zealots, to the Thousand Blades. The Bike squad artowrok is amazing it look like Winged Hussar of the 41st millenium More Crimson Scorpion. Hey, it's Jordan again. I read what you left on my profile and took it under consideration. I'm leaving the idea of the other siege forces being a reserve because it does make sense. They are a siege chapter basically so why wouldn't they have reinforcements. Also on the topic of scout marines. There are no scouts. No one running around with sniper rifles in little chest plates. The scouting is usually left to the Reaper Talons as they can move around quickly and are a terror unit. So on the subject of scouting and such, it falls to the Reaper Talons. Thank you for expanding on why you put the things as you did allow me to fully see what you were meaning by it. Keep up the good work. Oh, also can you make the current chapter master? Like the artwork so people can see the Forge Father. Hes basicly an augmented terminator with a special thunder hammer and a thunder shield that has spikes. Thank you for helping the community. JordanAngel (talk) 18:04, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Urthan's Chapters Hello Algrim. First thing first, I want to thanks you again for your awesome works on all the Chapters I've created (I've noticed the constant improvement you've made to the depiction of the Marines, you really are incredible !). I don't want to abuse your kindness, but would you know how to design symbols for Brotherhoods and Companies ? I would like to add to the Void Ravens, Ashen Drakes and Marauding Eagles a board (I'm not sure that it's the correct term in English) for their Holds/Companies/Brotherhoods (I hope that I'll be able to find how to add one of those boards myself, but designing the symbols will be harder). Also, If you can find some time, a banner for the Eagles or the Drakes would be awesome ! In any case, thanks you a lot once more ! Urthan (talk) 19:31, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Talk about the "project" Hey Algrim , when you've got time , leave me a message on my talk page (not on the enjin forums anymore). We need to talk about the project itself.Kaedmon (talk) 22:56, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Chapter SM Hey algrim , can i ask you a favor ? i would like you to make a version of the mad nomads of these sm (which i think its amazing so i thank the authors , Breacher and Urthan for giving me the idea). The idea for the power claymore came from the tempest blades which will be a gear added to the chapter. Also , a blackshield with on the heraldic shield numbers instead of just pure darkness on it. For the one with the fur, i would like a version where he's wearing a mark 8 armor and a white centurion helmet from the pre-heresy armor and without the sword on his back ,thank you in advance. File:Spectral_Wolves_Astartes.png File:Marauding_Eagles_Astartes.png Kaedmon (talk) 00:48, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Ps : that's what i think when i imagine the power claymore : http://davidsondered.deviantart.com/art/Khullain-305343328 Kaedmon (talk) 12:56, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Art Request for Storm Zealots Hi Algrim its Breacher again, if you aint busy, could you do me a favor? I saw a great pics of the Thousand Blades and Silverbacks. Could you make one for me as well Maybe a team of devastators or tactical ones? Thank you so much Algrim. Breacher9391 talk) April 20, 2017 New Chapter and Proof Reading Space Naga Hi Algrim, its Breacher again, I have built the new chapter the Space Naga, and I think that the chapter requires proof reading and some art on the badge and color scheme. You could edit my pages and gave new ideas as a good editor you are. Space Naga is an Indian themed Space Marines. http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Naga I still didnt understand about the Missing User Property and Construction templates that is written, Please enlighten me Thank you so much and please edit and proof reading it if you aint busy. Also about the art request for the Storm Zealots, just do it if you have some time. You can use a picture from this two to make it easier if you could. CenturionSM.jpg|Centurion War suit for the Storm Zealots Devastator_Squad.jpg|Devastator for the Storm Zealots Thanks again for all your help :D Breacher9391 (talk) 10:45, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Hello Algrim Whitefang, I wanted to take the time to thank you for informing me of my mistake and for providing the exemplary artwork you created for my chapter. Your never ending zeal to make this wiki a better place is extremely helpful and most likely under-appreciated AlphariusXX (talk) 16:34, April 21, 2017 (UTC)AlphariusXX News Hey algrim , sent you an email. Check it when you can.Sincerely , Kaedmon (talk) 20:59, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Access Hey Algrim , can i have access to your Sandbox to work on my chapter ? Since it's been a while my chapter is in your sandbox , Kaedmon (talk) 13:16, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for putting them in my sandbox , i'll be waiting the for the others amazing space marines images :D Kaedmon (talk) 19:34, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Thank you a lot for the marauding eagles mad nomads image , its awesome ! though i dont understand why you added the two others ghost knight sm images.And i dont know why but it seems the others sm images (apart for some others) are gone ? Kaedmon (talk) 22:11, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Thank you ! Words aren't enough to say how grateful i am for this. Thank you a lot ! I've left a mail and a message on the enjin forums to inform you about some rewards. Because i think you deserve it :D.You have done a lot , hope you can help me with the writing too in my sandbox (if that's not too much to ask) it would be perfect ! Sincerely , Kaedmon (talk) 22:45, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey. I was wondering if you could link me to the sites or programs you use to make the art for space marines and all that good stuff. I want to see if I can make my own and maybe try helping others out like you do if I get permissions from the admins. If not most likely just make the art for my own chapter. Please and thank you. Oh if you could take another look at the crimson scorpions and clean it up where it's needed and create the chapter master that would be lovely. The ' ++record lost++' is to set up for a chaos siege force that broke off from the Crimson Scorpions but was marked destroyed. Cheers. JordanAngel (talk) 05:07, April 23, 2017 (UTC) New request Hey Algrim , i've left a new request for vehicles at the same place i've left the request for the steel sentinels in mad nomads mode. If you could do it , it would be much appreciated ! Sincrely , Kaedmon (talk) 18:44, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Training Hello Algrim , I would like to know how do you transform these images ? (like through photoshop , Gimp ..?) I'm interested in this and since youre experienced in this , I would like to have tips and trainings on how to do it. Thank you in advance , Kaedmon (talk) 08:19, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Algrim , have you perhaps some tutorials i should watch first ? And for the Imperial Armour books , do you have a place where you get or have those images ? It would be extremely helpful ! Kaedmon (talk) 08:47, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Gulf Hawks Chapter Hi Algrim, I have created another chapter for the fanon. It is USA inspired Chapter named Gulf Hawks. http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gulf_Hawk?venotify=created There will be more infos regarding the chapter and as usual it might require Proof Reading and images and badges for the chapter. I gave you the authority to edit, add, brainstorming, nor fix the grammatical errors within. Thank you Check for lore friendliness Hey Algrim , can you come on the drive file ? A lots of ideas have been approved but i would like your opinion for their lore friendliness , to know if its possible to have it. Kaedmon (talk) 11:41, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Mail Hey Algrim , i've left you a mail. Could you check it and answer it please ? Thank you.Kaedmon (talk) 21:03, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Hey, assistance requested. Hey, been a bit since you left me the links to where you create your magic and advice for youtube. I don't know where to get the space marine armor and other stuff like that such as dreadnoughts, tanks, ect. Think you can leave me a link to where you get the pictures or point me in the direction? Thanks JordanAngel (talk) 17:00, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Chronal Guardians and Ordo Angelus Hey Algrim. Sorry if your busy, but I was wondering if you could produce some more artwork for the Chronal Guardians? Company badges and Terminator Armor and such. Also the Ordo Angelus page needs finishing. Could you create the table for companies and the chapter command? I'll try and do the rest. Thanks! Dragonofelder 11:39, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Crimson Scorpions Hey Algrim, when you have a moment to spare can you check over my Crimson Scorpions and spreuce them up a little bit? I think they are ready to be published but I need things to be checked for lore friendlyness and put into a cleaner organization. Thank you for reading this.JordanAngel (talk) 15:34, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Also, can you add some more sandbox things for me please? I want to start working on my sisters of battle, chaos forces, and my freeblade knight. If you can spare the time thank you and if not dont sweat it your a busy person and I understand that. Like my mama used to say dont worry about it. JordanAngel (talk) 15:24, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Thank you very much, although my chaos warbands will need a new vision because apparently the sisters of battle can't be turned by chaos, but every other human can...Chicks > Chaos. Lesson learned.JordanAngel (talk) 00:27, May 9, 2017 (UTC) I agree that the crimson Scorpions are about ready to make their mark known but I'm waiting until I get paid to get some artwork for them. I want my chapter to look top spiff. JordanAngel (talk) 02:07, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Can we talk ? Hey Algrim , can we talk a bit on the enjin forums please ? thank you , Kaedmon (talk) 19:34, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Mail Hey Algrim , i've sent you a mail , can you answer to it please ? Thank you , Kaedmon (talk) 09:26, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Sent you another mail , there's work only you can do. We talked about what it is before so im sure you wont be surprised seeing it.Kaedmon (talk) 20:00, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Request for Kaedmon Hey there, when you have a free moment can you talk with Kaedmon? He has recently changed his chapter name and has a new idea for a chapter badge. So when you talk to him can you edit the pictures to fix the new badge? Thank you for reading this and take care. JordanAngel (talk) 04:14, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey, could you take a quick pop into my chaos sandbox and spiff it up a bit? Also can you make the chapter badge and do your usual magic with the pictures of the various warriors belonging to the warband? If your free and feel like doing it cheers and if you dont have the time dont sweat it life happens. Keep up your good work JordanAngel (talk) 06:32, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Second Version of Knights of the Hawk Artwork Hey Algrim, I was hoping you could do a second version of Knights of the Hawk Artwork with the following image: Cheers, IllumiNini (talk) 12:17, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Angels of Solemnity thank you for the art work and the proof reading :D. if i could make one request, that would be to make the roabs black if possible?Solemn-one (talk) 20:55, May 15, 2017 (UTC) thank you! having looked at the logs you have done alot to help me with the angels of solemnity page, please feel free to help with proof reading or making the page comply with quality control (im quite dyslexic so im having issues with grammar). i dont know how to pay you back tbh!!!!Solemn-one (talk) 21:24, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Sent you another mail Hey Algrim , i've sent you another mail. Could you check it and answer to it please ? Thanks , Kaedmon (talk) 09:07, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Assistance Hey there Algrim, I know I come to you a lot for cleaning up my articals and art work and I can see that as annoying. If you have the time can you rework the art for my chaos warband and create the chaos terminators? I would do it but I'm still learning the basics for Gimp and im no where close to making any of my own astarties. Thank you for reading this and reply if you can. JordanAngel (talk) 14:58, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Cool, what about the images of the chapter organization I see on some pages? Primarch11 22:25, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Well I was thinking of doing a Space Marine Chapter since I hadn't done one in a long time, so I might give it a shot. Also I am planning on doing a Warhammer fanfiction and I was hoping if I could use the chapters on this site for my story? Primarch11 22:35, May 17, 2017 (UTC) What about the ones your editing? Primarch11 00:41, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Hello, so I posted the beginning of my chapter Astral Knights but something is going on with the infobox.Primarch11 14:28, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Story Behind All the Artwork Hey Algrim, I'm just very curious about all the artwork that you and many others come up with. For example, the Charnel Warhawks use an altered version of a pictute that is of the Pramaris Space Marines, but I can't for the life of me find a version of the picture that is licensed for reuse or reuse with modification. Is there something I'm missing? Is there a repository of images that I am unaware of that I could tap into for my own purposes? Cheers, IllumiNini (talk) 12:36, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Can I make a Chaos Warband that worships the Renegade God, Malice? Primarch11 20:52, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Thanks man! Primarch11 21:01, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I posted it. How does it look? Primarch11 21:42, May 19, 2017 (UTC)